Detective Comics 66
Detective Comics is a superhero anthology comic book series published by DC Comics. This issue includes six vignettes by various creators. The cover spotlight is a Batman feature by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane titled "The Crimes of Two-Face!". The cover art illustration was rendered by Jerry Robinson. All stories were edited by Murray Boltinoff and Mort Weisinger. This issue shipped with an August, 1942 cover date and carries a cover price of .10 cents per copy. "The Crimes of Two-Face!" * Writer - Bill Finger * Writer - Bob Kane * Penciler - Bob Kane * Inker - Jerry Robinson * Inker - George Roussos * Letterer - Ira Schnapp * Editor - Murray Boltinoff * Editor - Mort Weisinger Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * Gilda Kent * Two-Face, Harvey Kent * Sal Maroni * Superman, Kal-L * Humans * Gotham City * Batrope * Two-Face's silver dollar * Burn victims * Disfigurement "The Sphinx Speaks" * Writer - Jack Kirby * Writer - Joe Simon * Inker - Joe Simon * Letterer - Howard Ferguson * Editor - Murray Boltinoff * Editor - Mort Weisinger * Boy Commandos :* Alfy Twidgett :* Andre Chavard :* Brooklyn, Dan Turpin :* Jan Haasan * Rip Carter * India * World War II "Murder Will Out" * Writer - Jack Lehti * Penciler - Jack Lehti * Inker - Charles Paris * Letterer - Charles Paris * Editor - Murray Boltinoff * Editor - Mort Weisinger * Crimson Avenger, Lee Travis * Wing How * Unknown * None "Little Discs of Death" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Louis Cazeneuve * Inker - Louis Cazeneuve * Editor - Murray Boltinoff * Editor - Mort Weisinger * Bart Regan * Unknown * None "The Adventure of the Shooting Spooks" * Writer - Murray Boltinoff * Penciler - Lee Harris * Inker - Charles Paris * Editor - Murray Boltinoff * Editor - Mort Weisinger * Air Wave, Lawrence Jordan * Static * New York :* New York City * None "Case of the Dripping Drum" * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Howard Sherman * Inker - Howard Sherman * Letterer - Howard Sherman * Editor - Murray Boltinoff * Editor - Mort Weisinger * Slam Bradley * Shorty Morgan * Ohio :* Cleveland * None Notes & Trivia * "The Crimes of Two-Face!" is reprinted in 100-Page Super Spectacular DC-20, the ''Batman Archives'', Volume 2 hardcover collection, the ''Batman Chronicles'', Volume 7 trade paperback, the ''Batman: The Golden Age Omnibus'', Volume 2 hardcover collection, and the Batman: Featuring Two-Face and the Riddler trade paperback. * "The Sphinx Speaks" is reprinted in ''Boy Commandos'', Volume 2 #1, and the Boy Commandos by Joe Simon & Jack Kirby hardcover collection. * "The Adventure of the Shooting Spooks" is reprinted in ''Superman'' #245 and DC 100-Page Super Spectacular DC-7. * This is the first appearance of Two-Face, whose real name is Harvey Dent. His origin is revealed in this issue. Two-Face will go on to become one of Batman's most infamous and enduring villains. * This is the first appearance of Sal Maroni, who is identified as "Boss Maroni" in this issue. He is a Gotham City crime boss who plays a key role in the origin of Two-Face. * This is the third appearance of the Boy Commandos. * In the original Golden Age era, Two-Face's real name was Harvey Kent. Later stories will retroactively alter this to Harvey Dent. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Detective Comics #66 at the Batman Wiki Category:Detective Comics Vol 1 Category:1942/Comic issues Category:August, 1942/Comic issues Category:Whitney Ellsworth/Executive editor Category:Murray Boltinoff/Editor Category:Mort Weisinger/Editor Category:Jack Lehti/Writer Category:Jack Lehti/Penciler Category:Louis Cazeneuve/Penciler Category:Louis Cazeneuve/Inker Category:Lee Harris/Penciler Category:Howard Ferguson/Letterer Category:Jerry Robinson/Cover artist Category:Jerry Robinson/Cover inker Category:Bill Finger/Writer Category:Bob Kane/Writer Category:Bob Kane/Penciler Category:Howard Sherman/Penciler Category:Howard Sherman/Inker Category:Howard Sherman/Letterer Category:George Roussos/Cover inker Category:Jerry Robinson/Inker Category:George Roussos/Inker Category:Ira Schnapp/Letterer Category:Jack Kirby/Writer Category:Joe Simon/Writer Category:Jack Kirby/Penciler Category:Joe Simon/Penciler Category:Joe Simon/Inker Category:Charles Paris/Inker Category:Charles Paris/Letterer Category:Murray Boltinoff/Writer Category:Comic issues with crew categories